Gorillas rEVOLUTION
Gorillas rEVOLUTION is a featured level by IAMURHUSBAND. It currently has over 10,000,000 plays, and a 4.15 star rating from over 18,000 votes. You can play as any character. Gameplay You enter a red screen with a gorilla saying "I shall create the Gorilla Paradise", with a beat playing. As you move forward, the screen turns purple, white, then it shows you exiting the airport shuttle. Then you will enter TJF Airport. Next, there is text saying "It was an ordinary day, the day it happened". Little did we know the world was about to change forever..". A Lawnmower Man NPC says "Whaat???? Say that again, honey?? MISSING AIRPLANE..??!". After pushing him down the stairs to get through, the screen that shows all of the flights have been delayed. You'll hear an explosion and the screen changes, saying "EMERGENCY". Going outside, you will see a crashed airplane, with "'Skye', The Gorilla Falcon" waving its fist at you. After passing Skye, you will see Irresponsible Dad on fire yelling "HEEELP MEEEEEE...", but then burns up into black ash. You fall down, and if you go back, you will see "'Burns', The Pyro Gorilla", however, a laser will be fired at you, which will be instant death. Going forward, you will see "'Iron Kong', Tactical Gorilla Armor". He is easy to dodge if you time it right. After dodging Iron Kong, you will enter a tunnel, and go on a long, backwards slope. Don't go too fast here or you will hit the wall once you get to the end. You will then see an illusion, and people frozen in ice. Then you meet "'0 (Zero)', The Cool Gorilla". He will cause some blocks to start moving up and down, and you will need to dodge them, as well as some spikes. After passing them, a TV screen with a "CNNN" headline says "UNIDENTIFIED NUCLEAR WARHEAD HEADED FOR NEW YORK", and people pleading for mercy. On the screen, you will see a "GG" banana nuke heading for New York City. After bumping the door, the TV is taken over, and "'Moe Joe', Gorilla Guerrilla Leader", appears on the screen, pointing his right thumb at him. You will go down some stairs, and go through a crashed subway train. After exiting the train to see New York City, an explosion happens, and the city is destroyed. The finish line is just ahead, and right as you get near it, the head of the Statue of Liberty falls right by you, with some text saying "Thus began the 100 year war between mutant gorillas and the human race" and "TO BE CONTINUED..?" Trivia *There is a prequel to Gorillas rEVOLUTION called Gorillas, but it is not featured. *The Statue of Liberty head at the end of the level may be a reference to the last scene in the film Planet of the Apes. Gallery Screen_Shot_2013-05-11_at_7.44.05_AM.png|The start. Screen Shot 2013-05-11 at 8.00.06 AM.png|Before the catastrophe at shuttle. Screen Shot 2013-05-11 at 8.01.41 AM.png|Skye. Screen Shot 2013-05-11 at 7.46.43 AM.png|Burns. Screen Shot 2013-05-11 at 8.02.23 AM.png|Iron Kong. Screen Shot 2013-05-11 at 8.03.30 AM.png|0 (Zero). Screen Shot 2013-05-11 at 8.04.34 AM.png|Moe Joe. how that war started.png|The end. Category:Levels Category:Featured Levels Category:Popular Levels Category:2011